Un adieu au goût de trahison
by Fenicina
Summary: Jesse rentre de mission après l'incident de Genève. Il à du mal à réalisé. Il à dut mal à comprendre ce que ça implique. Mais il sait qu'il doit lui dire en revoir.


**Un adieu au goût de trahison**

_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-__huitième__ nuit du FoF (forum francophone), sur le thème __Adieu._

* * *

La pluie gouttait le long de chapeau, faisant un bruit désagréable. Le jeune agent au style de cow-boy n'arrivait même pas à s'en énerver. Tout comme il ne parvenait pas à réaliser tout ce qu'il venait de se passer et de tout ce que cela impliquer

Il n'avait était absent qu'un seule semaine! 

Morrisson et Gabriel étaient morts. Non, impossible.  
Cette phrase n'avait aucun sens. Comment un des deux aurait-il put mourir ?! Impossible. L'un comme l'autre était trop têtu pour disparaître comme ça.  
Alors les deux ? C'était irréel et inconcevable pour le jeune homme.

Il observa la trentaine de cercueils, tous recouverts d'un drapeau blanc au logo bien connu. Ultime ironie du sort. La plupart de ces boites étaient vide, de ce qu'il avait réussie à savoir, tout les corps sous les débris n'avait pas été identifié. Il resta à observer la cérémonie de loin, incapable de se dire qu'il allait rejoindre le reste des équipes d'Overwatch.  
La moitié crachaient sur Reyes de son vivant, et le jeune homme ne savait pas si il supporterait de les entendre encore casser du sucre sur le dos de celui qu'il considérait comme un père.

La cérémonie, bien modeste pour l'enterrement des deux commandant de l'organisation Overwatch, qui avait comme même sauvé le monde de la guerre Omniaque, se termina alors que tout les agents venaient dire quelque mots.  
Beaucoup déploré les mort.  
Beaucoup rendait hommage à Jack Morrisson, le décrivant comme une commandant à l'écoute, ouvert et sympathique autant que qualifié. Personne ne pipa un mots sur le commandant de la Blackwatch, oubliant encore une fois leur faction au centre des ombres et refusant de leur attribuer la lumière qu'ils méritaient.

C'était sûrement plus simple pour ces gens de pensé que Gabriel avait agie sans l'aide de personne, plutôt que de pensé que leur cher_ Boyscout _de commandent Morrisson avait donnée la plupart des ordres de leur mission, et l'autre part venait de l'ONU.  
Et les deux les avaient lâché quand les scandales avait éclaté. Pourtant jamais Reyes n'avait cesser d'agir pour ce qu'il pensait juste.

La cérémonie était finit et les agents s'éloignèrent, disparaissant petit à petit dans la nature, la dernière silhouette se tourna vers lui et s'avança dans sa direction, faisant regretter au cow-boy qu'aucun des scientifique n'ai encore réussie à mettre au point une cape d'invisibilité. Il écrasa son cigare sous sa botte quand la jeune femme blonde arriva à sa hauteur, chacun jaugea l'autre du regard.

« Qu'es ce que tu fais là, McCree » commença finalement la jeune médecin qui aurait été jolie si elle n'avait pas ce petit air supérieure qui insupportait le cow-boy

« Je crois que j'ai autant le droit que vous de leur dire Adieux » commenta-t-il avec revêche, agacer.  
Angela fronça les sourcils dans une moue de mépris :« Pas quand Blackwatch est responsable de massacre, plus aucun de vos membre est le bienvenue. De toute manière, Overwatch n'est plus la bienvenue tout cour. »  
Le cow-boy fut surprit de voir de la haine dans le regard bleus de la médecin.

« Vas voir ailleurs Doc, j'ai autant de gens que toi à pleuré. »

« Alors vas pleuré Jesse, mais n'attend pas de moi à ce que je verse une larme pour un homme comme lui », déclara la jeune femme en se détournant, interloquant un peut plus McCree.

« Je n'attend rien de toi, Angela, à pars des explication. »

La médecin se stoppa et se retourna « Quel explication, McCree ? »

Le cow-boy releva qu'elle avait de nouveaux oublier son prénom  
« Je veux savoir qui je doit blâmer pour ce carnage »  
Jesse se senti mal quand le regard de son interlocutrice s'adoucit, visiblement triste pour lui. A tout choisir, il préférait peut être la haine. Car vus son regard de compassion, ce ne serrait pas une bonne nouvelle.  
« Oh!mon Dieu, McCree, personne ne t'as dit ? »

Le silence s'éternisa, un instant suspendue dans le temps ou Jesse essaya de deviner si il voulait savoir ou pas. La compassion sur le visage d'Ange le terroriser plus que toute la haine qu'elle avait pour lui. Mais il était curieux, sûrement trop.  
« Dit quoi, Angi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche, essayant d'avoir l'air aussi assuré qu'il n'était terrorisé.

« C'est Gabriel.. C'est Gabriel qui à attaquer, C'est lui, le responsable de tout ce gâchis... Il devait vouloir... Cacher des preuve, où faire taire Jack.. Je sais pas.. »

Jesse vie les larmes couler sur les joues de la petite médecin sans arriver à compatir. Sans arriver à ressentir quoi que ce soit en fait. Ni à réagir d'ailleurs.  
« Non ! » Ce fut ce qu'il pensa, ce fut ce qu'il dit, en cherchant une chose, une excuse à Gabriel, incapable de voir son mentor -celui qui lui avait apprit à se battre pour le bien ! Comme un criminel, comme l'homme qui aurait attaquer sa propre organisation, son meilleur ami ! C'était encore plus inenvisageable que la mort de ce derniers.  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, si c'était pour cacher des preuve, avoir envoyé Moira et lui-ses deux lieutenant – en mission à ce moment la.  
L'un comme l'autre avait plus de dossier sur leur commandant que n'en aurait jamais Jack.

Peut être c'était il dit qu'aucun des deux ne le trahirait alors que Jack L'avait déjà livrer en pâture à la bureaucratie après les incident de Venise...

Mais pourquoi prendre le risque ? Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi en pleins jour, pourquoi un coup d'éclat ?

Gabriel était pas assez con pour agir comme ç n'avait pas un ego assez gros pour le convaincre de faire autant de connerie. Alors qu'es ce qu'il avait louper ?! Qu'est ce qui c'était passer.  
« Je suis désolé Jesse, J'aurais préféré que ce soit faux. Mais il à trahis Jack. Il à trahit Overwatch Et il t'as trahis toi. »  
McCree aurait aimait qu'elle arrêtes avec ce ton délicat. C'était faux ! Elle n'était pas désolé, Angela n'avait jamais put approuver son insertion dans Overwatch, elle n'avait jamais approuvé qu'il soit là. Elle n'avait jamais approuvé que Gabriel s'engage autant auprès de lui. Elle en avait rien à faire de comment il vivait la nouvelle. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'il espérait non pas que ce soit faux, mais qu'il était certain que ça l'était.  
Il avait tout perdu et on accuser celui qui l'avait sauver et protéger du meurtre.

Jesse refusait de douter de Gabriel. Il refusait de lui tourner le dos maintenant. Incapable de répondre, le jeune américain passa devant Angela et s'éloigna vers les tombes encore fraîches. Malgré la large protection de son chapeau, ses joues finirent aussi trempé que ses vêtements sous la pluie torrentiel. Se rendant sûrement compte de son inutilité et que sa présence ne ferait que tendre un peut plus l'agent au allure de cow-boy, la jeune doctoresse s'éloigna vers le portail du cimetière laissant le jeune homme assez d'espace pour faire son deuil.

« Ci-gît Gabriel Reyes, Commandant de la Blackwatch » était écrit sur le marbre.

« non... » murmura-t-il dans un soupire « Non, non, non » il avait à peine murmurer les dernier mot, mais il y avait autant de détresse dans sa voix que dans un crie.

Il leva sa mains et ôta son chapeau, le collant sur sa poitrine, se souciant peut de finir tremper. Son bras mécanique se crispa, peut être plus sensible à la tension de ses muscles et serra son chapeau alors que ses épaules étaient secouer par un sanglot violent.  
« Putain... Reyes... A quoi t'as joué.. » murmura-t-il alors qu'il trouver de moins en moins d'excuse au latino.

Il avait dut se sentir acculer par l'enquête, traqué et trahis par ses amis et l'organisation à qui il avait dédier sa vie.  
Gabriel savait cacher son affection, mais il savait aussi cacher sa colère. McCree le savait très bien . Comme il savait très bien que l'enquête avait tendue le commandant, même si il essayait de faire, mine de rien.

Le jeune agent sentie une présence dans son dos et se retourna, l'arme au poings, mais se retrouva seul, face à rien d'autre que la brume de la pluie.

Il secoua la tête et essuya ses larmes et se retourna vers la tombe.

Si Gabriel avait effectivement fait ce qu'on lui mettait sur le dos. Il lui en voulait. Non pas de l'avoir fait, mais de pas l'avoir estimer assez mature pour lui en parler et lui demander de l'aide. MCCree ne savait pas jusqu'où il était près à aller pour celui qui avait prit la place de figure paternel dans sa vie. Mais il savait qu'il lui aurait été loyal jusqu'à son dernier putain de souffle. Et il l'aurais jamais laisser affronter Overwatch seul.

Il essuya ses yeux rageusement, en colère contre le monde entier

« Tu aurais put me demander de l'aide tu sais.. » murmura-t-il à la tombe, sachant qu'un mort ne répond pas. Il ferma les yeux  
essayant de garder une image positive, c'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire pour cet homme qui l'avait sauver de la peine de mort, qui lui avait offert une tendue et un véritable objectif. Et pour tout cela, il le remercia. Il sortie une pièce au symbole stylisé en forme de dragon. Le symbole de la Blackwatch.  
Il se souvenait encore du jour ou l'homme , après l'avoir arrêter pour ses activité de briguant, lui avait proposer une alternative à la prison et à la possible peine de mort qui lui pendait au nez.  
Il avait poser la pièce devant lui et l'avait laisser réfléchir. Le jeune homme avait accepter, se disant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cet homme prendrait un place aussi grande dans sa vie et ses choix. Ni que ce boulot lui plairait. Il s'accroupit et posa l'objet de métal sur le symbole d'Overwatch.

Il se redressa, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire, ou dire. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour les adieux. Il passa une mains dans ses cheveux désormais détrempé et finit par murmurer quelque mot  
« Merci, Gabriel. Au revoir... »  
Le vent redoubla, après un jurons coloré brisant le moment solanel , le cowboy enfonça son chapeau de nouveaux sur ses cheveux et s'éloigna en courant, fuyant autant la pluit que les souvenirs qui lui serait la gorge.

Dans son dos, la brume s'assombrit et se rassembla en une forme humaine, la silhouette dont le visage était caché d'une large capuche sombre se pencha et ramassa la pièce et laissa un léger sourire flotter sur ses lèvres.  
« On se reverra bien plus tôt que tu ne le penses, gamin. »

Jesse McCree venait d'arriver à la grille et se retourna, essayant de s'imprégner une dernière fois de cette vérité. Overwatch et Blackwatch n'était plus, pas plus que Morisson et Gabriel.  
La forme brumeuse avait disparut. Tout comme la pièce de métal.  
Mais ça, Jesse McCree était trop loin pour s'en apercevoir.


End file.
